the daughter and sister of Medusa and Crona
by kirbylovespie
Summary: Crona has a sister, but the danger of her being hunted by her mother Medusa comes and Crona and his friends will do anything to keep her safe. But with all the problems going on will they be able to save her from the wrath and insanity of her mother? - one shot
1. Chapter 1

The begining

I had to hurry I didnt know how to deal with this but I had to . For my friends and for my sister, I wont let Lady Medusa kill her ,I wont let her.

(two months earlier)

Crona's POV

It has been a week since lady Medusa tried to come and revive the kishin . I am captive in the dorms of the DWMA. I surenderd because I would have a friend and I would not have to deal with people being mean.

Crona, it's Maka can I come in?

Ye-ye-yes, when she came in I was in my corner , I like corners.

Crona you in here, why are you in the corner?

I-I like corners.

Alright well Lord Death wants you to have tea with him. Do you think you would like to go? Suddenly Ragnorok popped out of my back . Will there be tea I like tea.

Ragnerok, please don't be mean I don't know how to deal with you being mean.

When I went to the deathroom , I was scared I didnt know how to deal with this, but there was a reason why he wanted to see me . As I walked into the room I saw guiltiens lined up together

Hiya hi hi, Crona here sit down have some tea. It was Shinagami sama .

I sat down and we talked. Crona since you are here I would like to enroll you to the DWMA .

O-o-ok , um m-ma-may I a-ask y-o-you somthing. I completely dont know how to handle this, I thought.

Sure thing whats on your mind?

I-it is m- my my , Ragnorok can you ask him you know what it is? As soon as Ragnorok came out of my back he started talking. He wants to tell you about his sister.

Oh you have a sister , but why did she not help Medusa revive the kishin?

Sh-she is st-st-still yo-young and Lady Medusa said that if I fail her task then she would d-. I became silent I didn't like that word.

Or she will be crushed and killed. Ragnerok said.

My my so your sister is in trouble only because you surendered , I think we can find her easily what's her name we will be able to find her through miriror's of other place's.

Her- her name is Mary. Sh-she is very kind and has not hurt anyone she refused to help Lady Medusa . Her punishments were snake vector stabs .(the thing she did on stein.) It hurt me to see her in pain I just need to know she is alright.

Oh ok well I think I found her right here in Rome,Italy. I can't let you leave the school so I will send some students. Oh looks like there is a complaint of people getting mugged. I will send the students out today.

Th-thank y-you Sh-Shina-Shinagami samma.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rome

some random guy's Pov

Imma gonna be late for work I think I will take a short-cut. Oh man an alley way , It smells.

As I was walking I heard a noise then a black figure was in front of me hanging upside down. I was so scared that I ran as fast as I could and noticed I dropped my bag it had my lunch in it. Crap oh well .

Wait a minute I know who that was it was that robber girl . Double crap. Oh well at least she didn't kill me!

* * *

Mary's Pov

Hiya , I saw a man who was going through the alley of where I called home . As usual Who ever came into my lovely home they would scream and run . I don't know why , Maybe they never saw a girl hang upside down. As he ran he dropped his bag I tried to chase him so I could give him back the bag but he was far gone.I looked in and saw a small loaf of banana bread and a water bottle. I saved the water and ate half of the bread this is my life scavaging for food and hiding from my mother, everyday if Crona didn't do a attack right it would be for him in the dark and me another vector snake. I hated her and now Im hiding from her I don't care if I have to find food or where I sleep . I want to be safe and loved. Crona loved me I would always help him when he was put into a dark room but everytime. _One stab, two stabs, three stabs. _He would do what he was instructed. Then it would be my turn , I wouldn't do it I would not get dinner instead I would go in the dark room and have _four stabs, five stabs, six stabs. _When I couldn't take the pain anymore I would fake a blackout and she would leave.

The Moon was out now and I ate the rest of the bread. Sudenly a teen came into the alley it looked like he was looking for someone . I went upside down on my little poll and looked at the teen. It was a boy with blue hair and a girl with black hair. The boy sceamed out.

Don't worry the great blackstar is here and Im here to tell you that you are under- . I had to plug my ears he was so loud.

Im sorry I didn't do anything . I would never steal people just get scared and drop there food . Nice to meet you though but got to go!

Hey get back here!

* * *

Black*Star's Pov

Get back here ! I screamed it was obvious that she lied I was just about to catch up with here until I saw Kid ( seriously why did he have to supervise me in this extra lesson.) . What are you doing here I got this !

You didn't relieze though that the girl we are looking for is the thief! he said .

No way on earth was a Star like me is gonna lose to a girl like her! She headed into an alley and was gone . Me and Kid split up to look for the little brat. It was going to take use forever if we didn't find her and I will mostly have to look the most but Im not worried Imma Star who will surpass God! ( A/N : surpass my cat then you will be believable.)

* * *

Kids Pov

As i walked with liz and patty I was looking for that kid. Why would she take the food from people? Who is this kid ? Also why did my father want me to get the child? I stopped right in my trakes when I heard a scream. I ran towrad it. The sound came again but this time it was weaker. When I cane to the spot I found the child she was right next to two kishen eggs. The Child was a girl , she had blonde hair and yellow eyes. She had said somthing . It sounded like help or somsort. I noticed that she was wearing ragged purpleshirt and blue shorts. Half of her leg was bleeding and her arm , and side . Affter she said the word she collapse on the ground.

Liz and Patty picked her up and Liz carried her over her shoulder with her head under Liz's head . What should we do , Liz said.

We need to bring her back of course but , we need to find- Yahoo! I was caught off. Hey you found the brat great job lets get going!

Kid what happened to her , Tsubaki said.

She must have fought these two kishin, but she is weak and needs are help . As we headed back to the school it was starting to become midnight. The only person that would be at the school would be Stien. He would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2 awake

A/N: Im going to flordia so here is an extra chapter( ^ω^ ) enjoy.

disclaimer: kirby doesnt own soul eater .

* * *

Crona's POV

When I heard that Kid and Blackstar where back , I left my room and looked for them. Until I came into the imfirmy . I saw here my sister her blonde hair shinning by the light of the moonlight . I missed her so much and now I know she is safe . Although the blood made my wonder . Did Lady Medusa attack her before Kid and BlackStar found her?

Hey Crona what are you doing here. It was Kid.

A-ah well a um well. Sudenly Ragnork came out of my back and said. This is Crona's younger sister.

Really , do you mind if I ask you some questions ? Kid had a determind look on his face.

S-sure thing. I told him. Alright first thing who is she?

Well she is my sister her n-na-name i-is Mary .

Alright next question , how old is she and why did she not help Medusa?

Sh-she is 13 and she would ne-never hurt anyone. I told him . Yeah and she would get vector snake stabs whenever Crona failed to do somthing or if she didnt do what she was told. Said Ragnorok . Medusa would throw her into a dark room and force her to do things , Mary would pretend to blackout only to save her skin. Even when she was 7 she would get hurt and would always cry me and Crona would comfort her and she would help Crona with problems.

Wow Crona Im sorry well at least she is safe, right? Kid said.

I had my madness face when he said that. Sh-sh-she wont be safe this is one of the most times Ive seen her sleep peacefully .

What do you mean?

He means that when Mary was little she was in an accident that caused her to go into a comma and since she was so small she had no idea how to scream. Every night she would scream and cry because of the sub-consious letting the fear out. And it still happens today.

When I looked at Kid he looked sad . I dont know how to handle sad people.

Well , I think we can fix that. He said with a smile. Its late I need to head home see tou tommorow Crona . You can still talk to her in the morning. Also we are enrollong her to the DWMA so we can be sure she is safe.

Ok bye Kid .

* * *

the next day : Mary's Pov

When I woke up I frlt like somone was watching my . I slowly opened my bright green eyes suspecting that I was in my alley when I reliezed that he was there my big brother Crona . I gave him a weak smile as he said good morning . Im so glad your alright.

Crona wh-where am I ? As I looked around the room I saw a curten and the walls where tan color. Then I saw a girl with blonde hair and olive eys.

Who are you ? I asked the girl. My name is Maka and over there, she was pointing at a boy with silver hair and red eyes. Is my parnter Soul.

Hey girly did you forget about me? Huh did ya did ya.

Ofcourse not Ragnorok . I tried to get up and hug him and Crona when a sudden pain came from my arm. Ow.

You need to stay still your injuries where serious qnd if you move them they will bleed agian. Soul said.

Crona where are we Im scared what if mom is here?

She is not here, and your at DWMA . Maka said in a caring voice all Crona could do was be quite and listen.

This is where mon told me not to be . Oh well at least my big brother Crona is here and he .

So Crona can I talk to you outside said Maka.

S-sure thing Maka . Bye Mary see you soon.

( i will try to make two tommorow and one on the plane . Im leaving sat so yeah hope you like this so far.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im back from flordia heres the chapter I worked on . ps I don't own soul eater and there was no wi fi where I was staying. Im also busy but for this story and ouran eater i will have a chapter out each friday , and wednesday.

* * *

Maka's POV

Crona may I speak to you outside? I questioned . S-sure , as we walked out I saw him look at his sister .

When we got out I wanted to know everything , kid already told me about her and Medusa but , it hurt me these two people . Fighting for there lives , and when I thought Medusa went low with Crona . To beat up her own daughter , just so he could do her bidding it is unforgivable .

S-so Maka , what do you want? Crona said. Well , I just want to tell you how sorry I am for you , to see your sister in pain .

I-Its ok Maka because I know she is s-s-safe . Actualy she is less in pain then the accident. He said.

What accident?

Crona's POV

What accident. Maka asked , as I put my back to the wall I began the story .(A/N: this is one of those said music song moments like River flows in you , or Angel of hope, which I don't own. )

When Mary was four she was always beat ,one day when Medusa was home she opened the door , which was unlikely she threw in her room, and she wondered why does she hate me . She would not get food or water , and she would starve herself ,that afternoon I came up to her . And asked her why she never smiled . She said because no one loves me so why smile ? I told her I loved her , and cave her food and for ounce she smiled. But that night ... I paused.

But what Crona ?

S-she forgot to clean one of the rooms and Medusa got mad she kepted beating her . THen she Broke some of her bones and then she screamed. Ragnork you say it. I was crying to much.

Mary screamed mommy why don't you love me ? I still love you but why don't you love me mommy.

When Crona and I came in the room we saw her on the floor bleeding Mary! He cried and we sent her two the hospital, where she was put into a coma when she was older she would scream in the night and we had to comfort her. Until she calmed down.

But now she is safe Crona said in a whimping voice she didn't die and that night I made it my goal to protect her until the end.

Maka's POV

Wow Im so so sorry Crona Now I was crying now I know that I can kill Medusa for Mary's sake.

Well I think we should go back.

When we got into the room I saw Soul over by the window they were also talking.

Wow Soul so you almost became a Death Sythe thts so cool. Knowing Soul he told her the story of how we met Blair and that we almost collected 100 souls.

Soul we should get going school will be starting. Ow man school is so uncool its just disections. Maka , Said Mary did you know Im taking classes here I did test and I advanced into the Cresent moon class tomorrow .

That's are class hey how about I show you around?

Ok Maka , she had the same smile as Crona.

(later that day)

as we walked through the halls I found my useless papa he wanted to bring Mary to Lord Death since he was told to.

Maka , my papa said. How is your day ? Im happy you are being nice to Crona's sister, but it must be secret. uh Why ? She is Medusa's daughter and we don't know what the students will reacted with this. Whatever , bye Mary.

She reminds me so much like her mother. I heard I swear I wanted to kill him now.

(in the Death room)

Marys Pov

When I went into the room it was bright blue with clouds and red guilitiens lined up.

Oh your here come in please. I heard the voice was coming from a black tall figure with a five year old skull mack and let me tell you I first hesitated , but took a deep breath and went in.

So you are the Grim Reaper that mother told me about , you dint look mean?

Well thats your mother for you and you must be Mary Gorgon. He said, I gave him a smile and nod my head. Well I want to say you know that Medusa , has revived the Kishin and that his madness is growing. Yeah I told him . Its obivous .

Ok so I can cut to tha chase we need to find your mother and put an end to her. You know that .

If its what I have to do then Im willing. Also you should know , he cut me off

I already know that your a witch/miester but you havent done anything bad so your not in trouble.

Wow , ok but I wanted to tell you , that I can see the future but not by force only by instinct so it rarely happens.

Lord Death didnt talk for a moment , Well Thats good news . Thankyou for talking with me and good luck in classes.

Ok, bye. Then I simply left

* * *

When I came back out I saw Maka and Crona waiting for me . They are so nice , I thought to myself .

OK ready for us to show you around Mary? Maka said.

You bet , after they should me around a couple places she asked me if there were anything I wanted to see . She showed me the classroom and the library and mission board.

Is there a music room ?

Yes want to go there? It was a no brainer for me I love the piano and I haven't been able to practice for like two years.

Yes ,Yes ,Yes .

Maka and Crona laughed , Alright the lets go.

Maka's Pov

When we walked into the music room , Mary walked straight torwards the piano.

You play I asked her.

Yeah my friends Lea and dream taught me . You remember them right Crona?

You mean the people that hunt down contracters? He asked.

Contracters who are they? Maka asked.

Contracters are sorta like a mix of a kishin and witch yet more deadly they dont have a soul and when a contracter is born a new star appears,( A/N : im sorta making it sound like darker than black, who am i kidding this goes hand and hand with it .)

and when a contracter dies a star falls out of the sky. Only a small percent actually kill .

So where are they anyway? She asked me.

Well they are in a section of Tokyo surounded by a huge wall called hells gate . The security let me come in the city and out since i have friends there that are part of the police so im able to go in and out when I please.

That is a relief so they arent here. Maka gave out a sigh .

Crona's POV

While Mary was playing piano I just sat in a chair and thought to myself. Why was Lea and Dreams helping her maybe she had no where to go and she was looking for somewhere to stay . Dreams is still kind and can still see through water so maybe i can ask her and lea to come to the- Nah that wouldnt work they need to fight contracters. But still Mary plays beuatifuly on the piano . I dont understand why mother would want her to stop.

After the tour I took Mary to her room that was underground . It was next to mine , yet it still was good cause now I will be able to hear her if somthing happens.

(A/N: sorry it took forever and also i dont own darker than black or soul eater I also dont know if dreams is her real name it just sounded good. Next chapter will be up soon.)

Maka: On the next chapter of the daughter and sister of crona and medusa: HOPE

Hold On Pain Ends ?

Me : sorry it took forever!

Maka: Watch it or Ill take your soul!

Me : ok shesh.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so sorry im late deadline school and other stuff ill make it up.

* * *

Crona's POV

While I was asleep I heard screaming it was right next to my wall the next room. It was Mary! All of a sudden Ragnorock poped out of my back and said, we should just leave her alone but , on the other hand in my opinon I ran into her room and tried to wake her up shaking her calling her name telling to wake her up.

I started to hum rocking her trying to wake her up by sound . It always was a last resort , well that or Ragnorock hitting her on the head .

(Mary's Pov)

Mom stop! I shouted , Crona was right across from me , Crona and I were both chained . Mom was trying to hurt Crona , no matter how hard I tried to get out of my chains I kept yelling stop.

(back to crona)

She's yelling stop I dont know how to deal with this .

(nightmare)

Medusa had a big vetor arrow and kept saying , if you love your brother so much then why don't you try to ill me oh wait, she stabbed Crona in the chest and Ragnorock was on the ground and his black blood was coming out. Stop it! Stop it!

(end of nightmare)

My eyes shot open and I saw Crona , my big brother hugging me , I hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder . Ragnorock was patting my head say its ok you wimp. I didnt care cause he was family .

(Crona's pov)

After I got Mary to go back to sleep I couldn't afford her having another nightmare, I decided to sleep with her in her room. (TIME SKIP) When I woke up Mary was still asleep . Today will be Mary's and My first day here at the academy.

A/N:

So sorry for being late im a terrible person who doesn't deserve to live. any who in the next time Mary and Crona go through the first day of school. and write poems.


End file.
